cactusmccoyfandomcom-20200214-history
Calamity Cave
Calamity Cave is the seventh area of Cactus McCoy 2: The Ruins of Calavera. It consists of many boulder-flinging Enemigos in the first room of the level, a bottomless pit near the end, and a Rumble full of Kodiaks at the end. *** CAUTION! Falling boulders in the first room! To have no falling boulders in the first section: view "Walkthrough". *** Challenges *Douse the Flames - Put out all of the torches with Water Balloons. *Cave Racer - Beat the level in 4:45 (four minutes, forty-five second). *Demolition Man - Kill six Enemigos by setting of TNT Explosives. *Master Spelunker - Cross the Bottomless Cave without dying. *Boulder Bash - Break 7 Boulders. Chests Chest 1 To get the first chest, you'll need some explosives. Go into the level equipped with some bombs, an Enemigo at the top of a shaft will throw Cherry Bombs. Explode the breakable blocks, head to the left, and go up to expose the first chest. Chest 2 Ascend in the room with the falling boulders until you find a boulder flinging Enemigo. Kill him, grab a boulder and throw it to an edge of the floor and you must jump up and find a platform conjoined with a chain. You will see a zipline. Ride it, and you will end up in a cave and nearby is the second chest. Chest 3 In the second section (the bottomless pit area), you will find a Barrel Rocket. Ride it, go left and go down over to find the third chest. Chest 4 The fourth chest is impossible to get until a hidden button is depressed above it. To do that, keep ascending in the last cavern until you find a mine cart. Push it right until it drops down a narrow hole with a torch in it. Descend a few levels, and walk across a small room that you hid the mine cart in. Push the cart across to hold down the button. Descend one last level and you will hop up a few useable platforms, and sweet treasure victory. Chest 5 Find some explosives and cross the long spike floor. Drop down a wooden platform into a pit with an up barrel rocket. Use the explosives to find some breakable blocks and use the barrel rocket to get onto a platform. Then keep blasting your way to the final treasure. Walkthrough Have no falling boulders in the first section of Calamity Cave... For this, all you need to do is to select a throwable explosive as your starting weapon and select Calamity Cave from the levels. Normally, you need to press the TNT to be able to explode the wall but this also causes many boulders to fall randomly. However, when you already have an explosive weapon, you can easily bomb the wall and there will be no falling boulders (just the boulders you need to break as a part of the Boulder Bash challenge). Category:Levels Category:Cactus McCoy 2: The Ruins of Calavera Category:Mine Themed